


(podfic of) Temporary Like Achilles

by neverbalance



Series: podfics of silverlining99's Making Love Out Of Nothing At All [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Make Them Do It, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverbalance/pseuds/neverbalance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has a problem. Stiles is a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) Temporary Like Achilles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [factorielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/factorielle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Temporary Like Achilles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/515201) by [silverlining99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverlining99/pseuds/silverlining99). 



**WARNING:** Please be aware that while everything happening in this fic is happening with full consent, there is a deeply disconcerting current of _circumstances made them do it_ , even more so in the later chapters than in this one. Stiles' thought processes especially deserve a trigger warning.

 **Download:** [ at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?qlrexe2g447zpg7) (18 minutes, 8MB) - please let me know if you have trouble downloading!

Thanks to Silverlining99 for giving me permission to podfic - my first permission by an author who had never heard of podfic before! Dodificus betaed under tight time constraints - thank you as always! 

Fair warning: the [Making Love Out Of Nothing At All](http://archiveofourown.org/series/26598) series is currently a work in progress that might rip out your heart and trample on it. 

 

This is a present for Factorielle on the occasion of her birthday. Happy Birthday again, Darling!


End file.
